1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
In the transmission of high-speed signals, since electrically carried signals are approaching a limit, optical transmission is expected to play a role. Under such circumstances, realization of optelectric circuit boards is urgently needed. Optical waveguides applicable to highly integrated electric devices are required in order to realize such optelectric circuit boards. Realization of large conversion in the direction of propagation within a small area in the restriction imposed by such integration is required, and polymer waveguides, which have a higher degree of design freedom than quartz waveguides, are therefore advantageous.
As a method of largely changing the direction of propagating light in a small area, enlarging the total reflection conditions by locally using a cladding whose difference in refractive index from the core is large has been considered.